undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Dead/Issue 1
Getting to Know WTF What is Going On - Issue 1 of Beyond The Dead This is Issue One of the story Beyond The Dead It was early in the morning, and Lionell and his cousin Paxtan along with their room mate Ajay were going to their college classes. Lionell, Paxtan, and Ajay hopped on the bus like normal. Lionell always greeted the bus driver, Mr. Dallas. Paxtan would just normally walk by him like he was nothing. Lionell would always sit next to his friend Ajay, who had moved from India to the states, when he was only 5 year old. Ajay: Have you heard about the news about the guy eating the other guy alive? Lionell: Yeah, he was most likely on those bath salts, like the one dude in Florida. Ajay: It’s just so crazy! It has been happening more and more lately. I have actually gotten kind of worried. I mean even are professor, Mr. Gibbs said he had been bit by some homeless man. Lionell: Yeah, it has been happening a lot lately; I mean I just hope it don't get any worse. After a 35 minuet bus ride, the students reach the University of Vanderbilt. Lionell sat in his normal spot next to his friend Ajay, and Dessy who had sat along with her best friend Lexi. Paxtan usually sat behind them next to his best friend Dee. The students professor, Mr. Gibbs was an old man, he looked at least to be around his early 60s. Lionell felt a paper ball hit his head, it read “Dude, just tell Dessy you like her, and stop being a wimp” The paper was signed by Paxtan. Jasper turned around with an intimidating look, until his teacher suddenly passed out on the floor. A group of students rushed to see what was wrong with him along with Mr. Gibbs. “Somebody call 911!” yelled Ajay. Lionell immediately went to check his pulse only to realize his heart had stopped pumping and he was dead. It took suprisingly a longer time then expected for the ambulance to come. It was already too late; they didn’t have a chance to pump blood back into his heart. Class had been canceled and all the students who were there eventually went home. Lionell, Paxtan, and Ajay eventually got back on the bus to head back to their apartment. On the way back, they passed at least five crime scenes. Paxtan: Busy day for the police it seems, I wonder what the entire ruckus is about. Lionell: Yup, sad to know we have to live in a world where there is literally nonstop violence. I mean at least we don’t live in Memphis. Ajay: Well I guess we’ll just have to watch the news. Back at the apartment, the three young men turn to the news. The news anchor immediately said “There is a new virus going around, announcing once you are bitten by a slow walker, you are infected, and the only known way to kill them is by destroying the brain, it is unknown of how the virus started, don’t leave your house and stay inside. ” The news was then interrupted by a warning symbol until cut off by Paxtan. Paxtan: Holy fuck, we got to leave the city, imagine how many people are infected. Ajay: You heard them, were supposed to stay in! Lionell: Well I’m sure as hell not staying here, and we’re supposed to go where Paxtan? Paxtan: I don’t known, we can always go more to the south, I mean it can’t hurt, but we should try to get to the coast. Ajay: I guess, what about everyone else Lionell: I don’t know, we wouldn’t even be able to fit everyone along. Paxtan: It be alright guys, I know the right guy to call. To be continued... Things to say Sorry for not much action in this episode, this is after all my first episode. I wanted everyone to get to know Lionell, Paxtan, and Ajay early. Please leave feedback on whether it is good or bad, and let me know things I can improve on. I’m still 50/50 with doing this series. Next Issue - >''' Issue 2''' Trivia *This issue was re-writtin 8/11/13 *This is the Author's first ever works on the wiki, -I decided to put it up here so I can have something to laugh at when I'm down Category:Issues Category:Pilots Category:Beyond The Dead Issues